


A Lowkey Christmas

by a_smut_sundae



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, M/M, Merry Christmas, NSFW, No wives, Porn with some plot, husband au, some fluff is in there somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_smut_sundae/pseuds/a_smut_sundae
Summary: A secret santa gift for Cyrene/killthenaughtyboy.Rhett and Link make the decision to stay home for Christmas instead of flying back to North Carolina.





	A Lowkey Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killthenaughtyboy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=killthenaughtyboy).



Christmas in California was a new concept for the pair. Every year since moving west, they had made the effort to go home. After travelling so much for work, Rhett and Link saw the idea of staying home more enticing as the year drew to a close. It meant no military precision planning to ensure that both sets of relatives were seen. No unfamiliar hotel rooms or hopping from relatives houses every couple of days. Just them and their dogs at home for the holidays.  
  
Link threw himself into decorating their home the day after Thanksgiving.  
“You don’t mind all the decorations, do you Rhett?” Link asked as they drove home from their last day at work before the holiday break. Rhett shrugged his shoulders, trying to concentrate on the traffic, “It’s nice. We didn’t have a lot decorations to start off with. I’m just concerned with where we’re gonna store them later.”  
“Oh.”  
“But I have definitely enjoyed how happy it’s made you, and that makes me happy as well.”  
Link smiled at Rhett’s response.  
They arrived home to package waiting on the doorstep. Link bent down and retrieve it.  
“Why didn’t you get it delivered to work? Anyone could of taken it while we were out.”  
“Because, it’s not for work.” Rhett smirked.  
Link quirked an eyebrow, watching as Rhett opened the box, lifting out a tiny Christmas sweater for Jade.  
“Where did you find that?!” Link tried to stifle a laugh and failed  
“Amazon. I thought that maybe we could take a family photo to send home but also to commemorate our first christmas together with our little family.”    
Link kissed Rhett on the forehead, “What a lovely idea bo.”  
  
Once the obligatory family selfie was taken in front of the Christmas Tree, the men slumped down on the couch.  
The extra effort Link had made this year instead of going home for Christmas filled both men with joy. Rhett pulled Link close, “You did such a wonderful job decorating.”  
“You helped as well Rhett.”  
“Well it doesn’t take much convincing to spend an afternoon wandering looking at trees with you.” Rhett wrapped his arms around Link’s waist, pulling him closer before peppering kisses across his cheek.  
  
A couple of days later they were at the Christmas Eve party organised for everyone at Mythical who wasn’t going home. Rhett watched Link saunter from group to group. It always fascinated Rhett how Link could slip into conversations with ease. A skill he had never comfortably mastered. Still, it gave him time to admire his husband from afar. Whilst Link socialised, his mind was elsewhere.  
  
Normally crammed into a double bed or a pull out couch for Christmas eve, Link was secretly thrilled when they decided to stay home for Christmas.  
The idea of beginning new traditions together was great, but the realisation that they had privacy for the first time ever at Christmas was even better. As exciting as rushed hand jobs in the rental car on deserted side roads between relatives homes were, Link desperately wanted more. He politely excused himself from the conversation and walked over to Rhett who had planted himself in a booth at the back of the room.  
“Ready to go?”  
***  
  
“What have you got planned McLaughlin?” Rhett pushed the front door open before taking Link’s hand  
“Why tell you, when I can show you?”  
“Let me just have a shower first and then I’m all yours.”  
Link went to the bathroom while Rhett made his way to their bedroom. He busied himself by lighting scented candles. The scent of cinnamon began to fill the room.

Rhett stripped naked as he waited patiently for Link.  
Link on the other hand, was taking his time. He jumped in the shower and rinsed off before grabbing the lube, squirting it on the tip of his fingers. He began circling his finger around his puckered hole, Link let out a gasp as he pushed into himself, preparing for himself for whatever the night will bring. Once he felt that he had kept Rhett waiting long enough, Link jumped out of the shower, towelled himself off and made his way to their bedroom to find Rhett lying on the bed waiting for him.  
“I was beginning to think you got lost.”  
“Well perfection takes time sweet heart.”  
Link let the towel drop to the floor before sitting on the edge of their California king.  
“Scented candles? I’m impressed.”  
“You’re so easily impressed Neal.” Rhett teased as he pulled him down on to the mattress.  
Rhett straddled Link, leaning down before kissing him.  
“Oh gosh.” Link breathed, he could feel the smirk on Rhett’s lips as they made contact with his clavicle. Link tried to stroke Rhett’s cock, Rhett batted his hand away as he clicked his tongue, before rolling his hips over Link’s semi hard cock, “Not yet.” Link could hear the mischief in his voice, and relished in the fact that Rhett was taking his time. Rhett continued, kissing a trail further down Link’s body, occasionally rolling his hips over Link’s semi hard cock. Fingers dancing along the tight, tanned flesh that drew the most delicious sounds from Link that delighted Rhett so much. Rhett finally pulled himself up and off Link, grabbing the lube that he stashed near the foot of the bed as he moved. Link opened his legs, allowing Rhett to kneel between them, lifting one on to his shoulder. He uncapped the bottle and drizzled the lube on to his fingers. He planted kisses slowly up Link’s thigh as he curled a finger around Link’s puckered hole. Rhett pulled back, “Did you finger yourself in the shower?”

“Let's not consider it fingering, but preparing.” Link suggestively raising his eyebrows, trying not to giggle. Rhett's eyes went dark and Link knew he was in for it now.

Rhett nipped at the skin on Link’s thigh, gently sucking a bruise to the surface as he added a second finger.  Link’s rising need was evident from how vocal he had become. The glimmering sheen of the beads of sweat that had began to build on Link’s forehead whilst he continued to roll back and forth on to Rhett’s fingers.

"Please Daddy, I need more." Rhett grinned at the pet name that Link let slip, watching Link writhe on his fingers.  
“Are you gonna be a good boy for Daddy?” Rhett slowed his fingers, waiting for Link to respond.  
“Oh gosh yes”

"Soon, baby. Just be patient." Rhett wrapped his other hand around Link’s full erect cock, dripping with precum and teasingly stroked the length. Link letting out a low moan, bucking into the dual assault.  
Rhett drank in the sight of his husband laid out in front of him, desperate to not to give in quite yet. Enjoying the way he could tease and pleasure Link.  
Rhett removed his fingers, Link let out a whine at the loss. Rhett covered his fingers with more lube and pumped his aching cock before positioning himself so the head rested at Link’s entrance. Link tried to push on to Rhett, Rhett pulled away.  
“Are you that desperate for my cock baby?” Link whimpered as Rhett began to tease Link’s hole with his cock. Rhett watched Link blush as he nodded,”Please daddy, I want your cock.”  
Rhett pushed into Link, the warm squeeze encompassing him, “You’re so tight baby.” Link took this as a cue to work himself further on to Rhett’s cock, slowly fucking himself.  
“You look so good like that baby, but I’ve got a better idea.” Rhett pushed into Link to the hilt, the sound Link made in response to being filled will stay with Rhett to the end of their days.  
Link became louder as Rhett thrusted into him. Link took one of his nipples and began rolling it between his fingers, the sight urged Rhett on to a more frantic pace.  
“Yes, please don’t stop Daddy, please.” Link’s breath became ragged, stroking himself closer to orgasm, “I’m gonna come!”  
Rhett felt Link tighten around him as he watched Link cover his chest in come. Rhett’s fingers dug into Link’s hips as he fucked harder into the spent man.  
“Please, Rhett. Please Daddy, fill me up.” Rhett’s orgasm tore through him, leaving him breathless. He collapsed beside Link, wrapping his arms around him before drifting off to sleep.  
  
***  
Rhett woke early, a habit he finds difficult to break for the first few days of holidays. Link was still asleep, gently snoring, naked as he was last night.  
_Perfect_ __  
The time for lazy mornings in bed was becoming more difficult to find as their careers and business grew, but since college Link’s favourite way to wake up was with Rhett’s mouth wrapped around him.  
_Is there a more perfect way to wake up on Christmas Day?_  
Rhett moved down the bed, trying not to wake Link.  
Rhett planted gentle kisses on Link’s hip bones, skimming his thumbs along his tanned v lines.  
Link began to stir  
“Hmm Rhett…what are...” Link trailed off as Rhett began sucked at the head of his cock.  
  
Link ran his fingers through Rhett’s golden hair, tightening his grip as Rhett lavished attention

"Your mouth feels so good." Rhett hollowed his cheeks as Link fucked into his mouth, riding closer to the edge of orgasm. Link swiped his fingers around the base of Rhett’s cock, collecting the  
Link let out a moan, holding Rhett in place with a vice grip as he came. The spent man sunk back into his pillow as Rhett emerged from under the sheets.  
Rhett planted a kiss on Link’s cheek as he laid on his chest.  
  
“Happy Christmas baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sims and Ren for organising the mythical secret santa again!  
> This is the first time I've written for a while.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
